Conséquences d'une escapade nocturne
by xxx Azusa xxx
Summary: Septième année à Poudlard. Les Maraudeurs préparent un nouveau coup aux retombées retentissantes... surtout pour la gente féminine... Poudlard au temps des Maraudeurs entre humour et romantisme. James/Lily. Reviews ! Chapitre 2 !
1. Chapter 1

_Alors me voici avec une nouvelle fic. Ceci n'est que le premier chapitre, un peu court je vous l'accorde. Ce n'est qu'une idée qui a germé dans ma tête et, avant d'écrire la suite, j'aimerais avoir vos avis. Après tout, le but d'une fanfiction c'est d'être lue et appréciée non ? Donc n'hésitez pas sur les reviews ^^. A part ça quoi dire de plus... C'est une fanfic sur les Maraudeurs et le couple James/Lily. Je sais pas trop pour le raiting pour le moment mais il risque de changer, je sais pas encore... :) Ah ! Et j'ai tenté de limiter les fautes ^^._

_Enfin, bonne lecture à vous !_

_*****_

_**Chapitre 1.**_

-Je maintiens que c'est pas une bonne idée..., soupira pour la énième fois Remus.

-J'suis d'accord avec Lunard Pat'... ajouta James. Je le sens pas trop ce coup là...

-Arrêtez un peu de vous plaindre ! J'vous dit que c'est un super plan ! assura Sirius.

Il faisait nuit sur Poudlard en cette soirée d'automne. Les couloirs étaient déserts après le couvre-feu. Seules quatre ombres venaient troubler le calme de la nuit. Celles-ci appartenaient aux élèves les plus en vogue à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs. Groupe de septième année composé de James Potter alias Cornedrue, Sirius Black nommé Patmol, Remus Lupin dit Lunard, et Peter Pettigrew appelé Queudver. Les quatre jeune hommes se baladaient dans les couloirs déserts de l'école. Enfin, se baladaient... disons plutôt qu'ils suivaient celui en tête de file, Sirius, qui avait réussi à les tirer hors de leurs lits douillets, pour une «farce maraudeurienne de la plus haute importance », selon ses termes.

-Chuut ! Faîtes moins de bruits, quelqu'un approche, murmura Sirius en jetant un coup d'oeil à la carte du Maraudeur qu'il tenait entre les mains.

-Qui est-ce? demanda Peter.

-Hum, c'est Rusard... grimaça James en regardant le bout de parchemin. Il faut pas qu'on reste là sinon il va nous tomber dessus.

-Par là ! dit Remus en montrant un passage secret caché dans la tapisserie.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les quatre Gryffondors disparurent derrière le mur, tandis que Rusard et une version de Miss Teigne bien jeune, passaient devant ledit passage. A l'étroit, ils firent le silence total de peur de se faire remarquer.

-Je sens que ça va mal se finir cette histoire, souffla Remus.

-Tais-toi Lunard, on va se faire repérer ! répliqua Sirius.

-Parles plus fort et ce sera à cause de toi que Rusard va nous trouver.

-Oh ça va, déjà si t'arrêtais de te plaindre ça ferait moins de bruits !

-Je me plains pas, j'essaye de te raisonner, répliqua Remus, le bon sens tu connaît ?

Le loup et le chien se défièrent du regard. Sentant que la proximité n'aidait pas et que cela risquait de déraper, James leur frappa sur la tête :

-Vous allez arrêter de vous disputer comme un vieux couple oui ? dit-il, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Sirius et Remus marmonnèrent quelque chose d'inaudible puis le silence se fit. Peter passa la tête hors de leur planque et voyant que tout danger était écarté, ils sortirent enfin. Sirius souffla et avec un sourire malicieux déclara :

-Bon, prêt pour repartir à l'aventure ?

-Sirius... commença Remus.

-Oh c'est bon Lunard ! Pas besoin de faire la leçon de morale ! C'est un super coup, crois-moi !

-Je vois pas en quoi...

-Et puis, le coupa Sirius, si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à retourner au dortoir. Fallait pas venir avec nous !

Remus soupira à nouveau. C'était vrai : il les avait suivit de leur propre-chef d'une part pour les surveiller en tant que préfet ( Dumbledore l'ayant nommé en grande partie pour les garder à l'oeil ), mais aussi pour s'amuser. Car sous ses airs de gentil garçon, Remus Lupin n'en restait pas moins un pur Maraudeur. Mais bon, il fallait quand même que l'un d'eux soit raisonnable, de temps à autre, juste histoire de les rappeler à l'ordre même si leur farce aboutissait toujours.

-Très bien, je vous suis. Mais je maintiens ma position...

-Cool, t'es OK toi Peter ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers le plus petit.

-Toujours !

-James ?

-Ben... tu sais bien que je suis toujours partant pour une bonne rigolade, mais là franchement Sirius...

-Alleeez Jamesie, supplia Sirius, ça te ressemble pas de te dégonfler.

-Je me dégonfle pas ! C'est juste que là, tu t'attaque pas seulement aux Serpentards, mais carrément à toute l'école...

-Cornedrue, t'es comme notre petit préfet, tu vois que le mauvais côté de la chose, dit Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami.

Ledit préfet offusqué, allait répliquer mais l'animagus chien continua sur sa lancée.

-Imagine une seule seconde les bienfaits de notre action. On rendrait heureux tous les types de Poudlard ! Le rêve pour chaque étudiant ! Dis moi James ( Sirius le regarda dans les yeux avec tout le sérieux du monde ), veux-tu réaliser ce rêve ? Veux-tu être l'un de ces héros qui aura oeuvré pour le bien-être de ses camarades, de ses compagnons ? Veux-tu être cet homme là ?

Un silence de mort suivit sa réplique. Puis tous éclatèrent de rire devant l'air grave qu'affichait Sirius. Leur fou-rire ne s'arrêta que lorsque James prit la parole :

-Ouais, quelle motivation !

-Alors oublie les autres et pense à Evans...

James arrêta immédiatement de rire. Sirius afficha un sourire victorieux. _Et voilà, la carte maîtresse a été joué...C'est dans la poche ! Remus plaqua une main sur son visage définitivement désespéré. Lily Evans... L'argument de choc face à James dans toute circonstance. __Bordel Sirius, il a fallu que tu lui enlève le peu de bon sens qui lui restait... C'est foutu d'avance..._

-Evans ? répéta James, _ma belle Evans... ma Lily..._

-Oui. Pense à Evans et aux bienfaits de notre action dans tous les sens du terme...

Il regarda Sirius qui affichait un sourire malicieux, montrant bien le sous-entendu. James écarquilla les yeux à la pensée de Lily Evans. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, respira un bon coup et s'exclama :

-Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! Allons-y, nous avons une mission à accomplir !

Et il s'avança avec résignation dans le couloir, suivit par Peter. Sirius se tourna vers Remus, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, sourit, et ils s'engagèrent eux aussi dans les méandres du château.

*****

_Voilà, alors ça vous a plus ? --- Reviews ? :)_

_Azusa_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le chapitre 2 !! Un peu court, je l'admets... Mais la quantité ne fait pas la qualité ^^... J'ai été surprise : 8 reviews pour un seul chapitre c'est pas mal du tout ( je trouve ). C'est peut être dû au fait que j'ai coupé à un bon moment pour faire durer le suspense... Si c'est ça, je vais être gâtée pour ce chapitre-ci :) . Enfin je vous remercie de reviewer et de lire cette fic ^^._

_Donc sur-ce, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2.**

Le réveil à Poudlard était d'ordinaire très calme. D'ordinaire, précisons-le. Car ce matin-là, le réveil ne fut pas tranquille au contraire...

-POTTER !!!! rugit Lily en entrant en trombe dans le dortoir des garçons de dernière année.

Tous les garçons se réveillèrent avec sursaut. Le-dit Potter se redressa brusquement de sous ses couvertures et leva son regard encore endormi vers la cause du raffut. Celle-ci n'était autre que Lily Evans, la fille de ses rêves, hors d'elle.

Lily se jeta soudainement sur le lit, se mit à califourchon sur James et l'empoigna par le col de son pyjama. James, encore à moitié endormi, eu du mal à réagir et ne put que la regarder avec surprise.

-Euh, Lily...?

-Potter !! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire ?!!

-Hein ? Mais de quoi... commença James.

Mais Lily le coupa en le secouant brusquement.

-De quoi est-ce que je parle ? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule Potter !

James, toujours secoué par Lily, lui prit les poignets et la recula un peu.

-Calmes-toi Lily ! dit-il, maintenant complètement réveillé.

-Tu veux que je me calme ?! Ma parole, t'es encore plus con que je le croyais Potter ! Lâches moi !

-Non ! Tu vas reprendre tes esprits d'abord !

Lily se débattit, tenta de lui donner des coups, mais James étant plus fort qu'elle, elle n'eut pas le résultat escompté. Au contraire James la bascula sous lui et la maintient fermement sur le lit.

-Lâches moi !

-Non !

Le reste des garçons de septième année s'étaient levés et regardaient le spectacle avec étonnement. Les cris de Lily avaient réveillé les autres filles de son dortoir et elles s'étaient elles aussi massées dans le dortoir des garçons. Maintenant, James et Lily se battaient sur le lit avec une dizaine de Gryffondor qui les regardaient, ne sachant que faire.

-Raaah, lâches-moi Potter ! Ca suffit, tu me fais mal ! s'exclama Lily.

-Je te lâcherai quand je serais sur que tu ne te rejettera pas sur moi, rétorqua James.

-Comme si ça allait te gêner, souligna Sirius avec un sourire.

-Oui, c'est vrai que ça me plairait mais dans d'autres circonstances Pat'. Quand ma vie ne sera alors plus menacée... sourit James.

Lily se débattit encore mais du se résigner. Le Maraudeur était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Elle soupira, tenta de se calmer, et regarda James dans les yeux.

-C'est bon, je suis calmée. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

James la regarda avec suspicion, la relâcha et se leva. Lily bondit sur ses pieds et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Bien, maintenant tu peux m'expliquer ? commença t elle, avec encore de la nervosité dans la voix trahissant sa colère.

-Mais t'expliquer quoi ? C'est à moi de savoir pourquoi tu t'es jetée sur moi, répondit James un peu agacé.

C'est vrai, il en avait mare qu'elle lui reproche sans arrêt quelque chose. Mais en y repensant, Sirius avait raison. Il était très content : Lily s'était littéralement jetée sur lui. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres tandis que Lily rougissait à vue d'oeil.

-C'était sous le coup de la colère... Enfin là n'est pas la question ! C'est plutôt de savoir pourquoi je suis en colère !

-Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

-Parce que c'est de ta faute, idiot ! Cette fois, tu as dépassé les bornes ! _Vous_ avez dépassé les bornes, ajouta t elle en pointant le doigt vers les Maraudeurs.

-Mais enfin ! lâcha Sirius. T'as qu'à nous dire ce que tu nous reproches !

-Ca !!!

Lily se pencha vers le sol et ramassa un bout de tissu qui traînait avant de le balancer rageusement à la figure de James. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il saisit le tissu et le maintint devant ses yeux. Une rougeur apparue sur ses joues.

Le-dit tissu était en fait un vêtement, plus précisément une jupe...

Un grand silence se fit dans le dortoir. James admirait toujours la jupe avec un drôle de regard, Sirius était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire, Remus avait un air accablé presque coupable, Peter était neutre ( on s'en fiche un peu ^^), Lily un air de triomphe toujours avec de la rancune dans les yeux. Les autres élèves étaient abasourdis ou se lançaient des regards interrogateurs...

_Voilà !! J'arrête encore à un moment sans importance... XD Rassurez vous, je ne suis pas sadique. Enfin, vous avez presque un aperçu de la blague... La suite dès que je l'aurais écrite !_

_--- Reviews please ^^ _

Azusa


End file.
